


More than a Sip

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosmerta encourages Severus to take more than a sip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a Sip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inamac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/gifts).



> Written on 23 March 2012 in response to [inamac](http://inamac.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Rosmerta: chocolates_.

"You've been nursing that drink all night," Rosmerta told Severus. "Would you like to try something from my new chocolates line?"

"No, thank you."

"Oh, come on, love, where's your spirit of adventure?"

Severus looked up from his Ogden's Old to stare balefully at her. "Dead, like I almost was. That cures a man's 'spirit' considerably."

Rosmerta patted his hand. "Yes, but does it necessarily dull his curiosity?" She stopped patting his hand to caress it.

"One sip, but I don't promise to like it," Severus said, flushing.

Rosmerta grinned and leaned forward. "One 'sip', and you'll never get enough."


End file.
